Medgar Eves College is committed to support Health Science Research Assistance Center (HSRAC) and its activities, established and supported by Phase I and Phase II EARDA-FRESP. To maintain and expand HSRAC activities, the College will establish the Office of Research, which will include the College's Sponsored Research Office and HSRAC and will be headed by Dr. Karan, EA and P.I. This will be accomplished during the Transition FRESP EARDA Award period and the Office of Research will be fully implemented and able to maintain and enhance expanded research related activities in the College beyond the transition period. Dr. Karan, currently Dean of the School of Science, Health and Technology will be assigned as the Dean of the Office of Research. She will report to the Provost and the President and continue as a member of the President's Cabinet and Provost's Council. The Office will be maintained and staffed by a full time office assistant. The major goals of the Office of Research are to increase faculty and student research participation, publication of research results, preparation of competitive grant proposals, obtaining more external funds and to further change institutional culture to foster and encourage research activities. HSRAC and Office of Sponsored Research (OSR) activities are congruent and thus synergy and enhanced research related results are expected in the areas of biomedical, natural, environmental, health, mathematical, social and behavioral sciences and other fields. The Office of Research which will include HSRAC & OSR, will continue to assist faculty to develop research capability, prepare competitive grant proposals to obtain research and training funds from Federal funding agencies such as NIH, NSF, NASA, DOD, USDA, et. al. and develop research collaborations with researchers outside the institution. Workshops for on-line grant information search, grant writing, power point presentation, IRB and HIPAA and electronic grant proposal submission development among Federal agencies will continue. The college-wide student/faculty research presentation day and the presidential recognition day for P.l.s shall continue under the guidance of the Office of Research. Assessment of HSRAC activities will continue through questionnaires and feed back by the HSRAC Advisory and Faculty Research Advisory committees.